When the past catches up
by Gorgina
Summary: Bella was sent away to Forks by her brothers in hopes of giving her a normal life. 2 years later they need her help in the fight against Lilth. The Cullens follow Bella, not knowing about her past. But what happen when they have a past with Bella's enemy
1. The phone call

**EPOV**

Today was going to be perfect. It was Bella's and my 2 year anniversary. 2 years from the day that we meet in Biology. 2 years since I meet my singer, my soul mate, my other half, my reason for my immortal existence. I had planned on taking her to our meadow and show her how much i loved her and ask her to be my wife. Since Italy It was obvious that no matter how determined I was not to forsaken her soul to this damned life, I could not survive my existence without her and I would turn her. But before I could do this I would take her as my wife.

It was a cloudy day in Forks and I was driving towards Bella's house to pick her up. I dreaming about how perfect she was and that I did not deserved her but yet some how she choose me.

_Beep Beep_

I flipped open my phone, frustrated at who ever pulled out of my day dream, only to find it was a text from my Angel, Bella. Pulling over to the road of the road I open the message, expecting it to something along the lines how much she loved me and that she couldn't wait to spend the day with me. She had been looking forward to this day for a week now, since I told her that I would be giving her a surprise for our anniversary and Alice confirmed to her that she would love it. But what I read was not what I expected.

_Edward_

_I have to go. Please do not follow me and tell Alice not to look into my future (not that it will do any good). __ Please remember that you have my heart and soul and always will. You are the reason that I wake up in the morning_

_Forever Bella_

A black 1967 Chevy impala drove by as I pondered about the message from Bella. What does she mean that she has to go? Why she tell me not to follow her and that Alice looking into her future will not work. Deciding to go to talk to my family in what it all meant I passed the black Chevy as two men stepped out.

**BPOV**

Waking up this morning I was so excited. Edward told me about a week ago that he had a surprise for our 2 year anniversary. God I love that sexy smouldering vampire so much. Taking a quick shower I headed down stars waiting for my god to arrive. As I sat eating my breakfast the phone started to ring.

"_Hello love"_. I answered in the sexist voice possible expecting it to be Edward. But the returning voice was one that I had never expected.

"_God Bella, If I know that was the response I was going to get I would of rung a long time ago_." I stood frozen to the spot.

"_Hello Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella you there, Earth to Bella. Hay Sam I think Bella's been swallowed into a black hole or something. First she was there and next thing I know not a peep." _

_"Dean_." I finally chocked out.

"_Yeah, who else" _

"_As in Dean Winchester"_

"_The one and only"_

"_What!!!!!!!!! Your fucking me right. I mean seriously Dean last I heard you were in hell, literally"_

"_Yeah about that. Its kinda why we are calling. I was but to cut a long story short, I'm back. And we need your help. I normally wouldn't ask this of you lil sis but you remember Lilth right."_

"_Yeah I remember her_." Lilth How could I not remember Lilth. She wanted me dead more then Victora, James, Voulti and all of them combined. And here Edward was thinking that the biggest threat to my life was a couple of vampires. I snorted a laugh at my own thought.

"_This isn't a laughing matter Bella. Shes trying to break the 66 seals to get Lucifer out of hell and the only way to stop her is for you and Sam to do a bit of that demon blood voodoo thing you guys do."_

I sunk to my knees. I finally thought I could live a normal life. Well as normal as you get when you are dating a vampire. My life as a hunter was supposed to be over when I moved to Forks. Wasnt that the whole reason why Dean and Sam sent me to live with Uncle Charlie. What am I suppose to do. I've never told Edward about my past life. What would he think of me now? Would he run a mile once he finds out that I use to kill demonic and immortal beings for a living? Immortal beings like him. What would he do once he realises that I have been lying to him this whole time about my family, about my past, my knowledge of the supernatural.

I was pulled from my chain of thought by Sam and Dean bickering at the other end of the line, making a split decision

"_Yeah ill help. How far away are you guys."_

"_30 mins."_

"_Ok come pick me up and then can we get this over and done with so that I can get back to my life."_

"_Sure thing sis see you in about 30."_

I hung up the phone, took a deep breath and tried not to pass out. What have I gotten myself in to? I cant let Lilth get the better of us. I cant let Lucifer rise from hell. I cant send Dean and Sam in to an apocalyptic fight without me. But what about the Cullens. How am I going to tell Edward? He is going to want to come. How am I going to stop him. Should I tell him about me, Dean and Sam? What are Dean and Sam going to do when they find out im dating a Vampire? What if I never saw Edward again? I am so screw


	2. Leaving

**BPOV**

After I sent the text to Edward, I called Charlie.

"_Good afternoon, Forks Police Department, Officer Munroe speaking, how can I help?"_

"_Hi Kyle, its Bella here, is Charlie around?"  
_

_"Yeah sure Bella, I'll put you through"_

I listened to the horrible hold music thinking about what I should tell Charlie. Sure he knew that I helped Dean and Sam out on a few hunts before I moved to Forks, but what he didn't know is how involved I was. After deliberating I decided to tell him the truth and I will deal with the fall out when I get home. If I get home.

"_Hello Officer Swan speaking, what can I do you for?"_

Here goes nothing

"_Hay Uncs. I have something to tell you and you most probably won't like it"_

He started to yell at me down the phone. "_You're pregnant aren't you? I will kill that Cullen kid with my bare hands. How could you have sex with him after what he put you through? Don't you have any respect for yourself young woman?"_ I could hear the disappointment in his voice. If only I was pregnant, then this phone call would be so much easier.

"_Charlie, SHUT UP!!!! I'm not pregnant."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah, as I was trying to tell you before you started to rant of into false accusations, I have to leave Forks for a while" _

"_Bella. What do you mean you have to leave Forks for a while?"_

"_I got a call from Dean and Sam." _

"_You got what!!!!!!!Last time you left you barely came back in one piece. And that was only to get away from him. Now this time you are running of with Dean and Sam to do only god knows what. Do you know how reckless this is? What if you don't come back" _He started to sob down the end of the line. My breathing became unsteady as I tried to fight back tears.

"_Dad I know. I most probably know better then anyone about the seriousness of this situation but I still have to go"_

"_I understand. Its one of those destiny things John would always talk to me about. But make sure you return to me baby, alive. I love you"_

"_Thanks. Can you please do me a favor?"_

"_Anything"_ By this time he was fighting back his own tears, and doing a bad job of it.

"_Please tell Edward that the lion can't help the lamb this time and I will love him for the rest of his life."_

"_Sure thing. I love you. And we will see each other again I promise."_

"_Love you too, more then you will ever know. I know we will."_

By the time I hung up the phone I was in tears. I wiped my eyes took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. I slowly packing my bags and returned downstairs to wait for my brothers. I looked around the kitchen and thought about everything that has happened in Forks and stored them away in my head, creating precious memories for my travels. My eyes stopped at the photo of Edward and me hanging on the fridge. They were happier, less stressful, times. As the doorbell rung my eyes never left the photo and I whispered to myself _"I love you Edward." _Glancing around the room one more time I picked up my bag and stalked towards the door.

EPOV

Arriving home I found Alice waiting by the garage door. As I hopped out of the car she attacked me with a hug, dry sobbing.

"_I'm sorry Edward. I am so sorry. I don't even know what happen. You have know idea how sorry I am"_

"_Calm down Alice, I don't even know what you are apologising for."_ I picked up the tiny pixie like body and carried her in to the lounge placing her on the couch. She just laid there shaking, which in turn shock the whole couch. After a few minutes the shaking slowed and she sat up looking me straight in the face. A few more minutes of silence was finally broken by a soundless _"I can't see her"._ I didn't need to ask who 'her' was because there was only one person who would make Alice react like that. Bella.

Now the text from her had made sense. Something had happened to my Bella, and she knew that it was going to happen. But what had happened to Bella. Only two things could result in Alice not being able to see her. Werewolves and death. I knew it was not the werewolves because Bella had stopped talking to them once I had returned. She disapproved of their dislike of us and vowed not to talk to them until they gave us a fair chance. And I do not see that happening anytime in the near future. This meant only one other possibility, Death. Springing from the couch I bolted towards the door, through the trees, down a familiar path until Bella's house came into view.

At the same time I stepped out of the trees a black Chevy pulled up Bella's drive and two men stepped out. It was the same Chevy and same men I passed earlier today. What were they doing at my loves house? If they tried anything I would tear them to shreds in a matter of seconds. They started to walk up the drive when I caught a glimpse of a their conversation

"_I don't know about this Dean. It doesn't feel right"_

"_Stop being such a baby. Sammy"_

"_Three things. One. Don't call me Sammy. Two. I'm not being a baby I'm trusting my instincts which are telling me this isn't right and three isn't the reason why we sent her to Forks was to get her away from this life"_

The one who was obviously call Dean took a sigh _"I know Sam. Trust me I know and if we didn't have to I wouldn't, but we have no choice"_

I sneaked up to the back door and noticed Bella sitting at the kitchen table looking around the room in deep thought. Her eyes stopped at the fridge when the door bell rung. Continuing to stare at the fridge Bella took a sigh and said _"I Love you Edward"_ picked up her bags and walked out the front door, towards the car with her arms around the taller man, whose name is apparently Sam, and drove down the street, away from me. I sunk to my knees. If I could cry I would. Why was Bella doing this to me.


	3. Two weeks three days

**EPOV**

I have been at my piano for the last two weeks and three days playing Bella's lullaby only leaving to hunt. My family attempts to bring me out of my slumber had grown to a minimum. It has been two weeks and three days since my love left me. She had left me without notice, without an explanation, with other men and the most painful fact of all was that she seemed that she didn't want to go. Alice had entered the room without me noticing and was now sitting next to me.

"_It will be ok Edward. She will safely return to us."_ Alice tried comforting me while holding my hand

"_How do you know that? You haven't had a vision of her since she left."_ I painfully remained her

"_I just know she will. She has to."_ Alice replied with the sound of doubt in her voice.

At that moment her eyes glazed over as she stared into nothing.

_Bella was lying in the middle of a motel car park of a small town Montana motel. Cut and bleeding, barely breathing. Aro, Marcus and Cauis stood over her along with a few other guard members. "Edward I sorry" she wept with her last breath_. As fast as the vision came it went blank.

Alice came out of her trance and stared at me, speechless. I stood and made my way towards the door.

I felt a small hand on my arm and spinning around I said "_I have to find her"._

Alice looked at me with sorrow in her eyes _"I know. Just be safe Edward. I will inform the family when they return from hunting. We won't be far behind you" _I pecked her on the check and walked towards the front door.

When I yanked it open I found Charlie on the other side with his hand raised, preparing to knock. I silently thanked god for not letting it come off it hinges. That would had of been one conversation I did not want to have at this present point in time.

Charlie just stared at me for a brief minute and quickly gained his posture. _"Edward can I talk to you for a minute"_

"_Sure, come inside." _I stood to the side allowing Charlie to walk in. Even though I was eager to find Bella, since Charlie did not like me and made no effort to hide this fact, what ever he had to say must be of importance. I followed Charlie into the house as he stared in owe at our home. I directed him towards the lounge where he followed and took seat on the couch. The awkward silence was broken by Charlie.

"_Before Bella left she made me promise to tell you something. I didn't at first thinking that she will return shortly, but since I haven't heard from her I am starting to worry. Even before she came to live with me I heard from her at least once every few weeks, no matter what situation she was in, and this silence of hers is not helping."_

I nodded indicting for him to continue

"_She wanted me to tell you that the lion can't help the lamb this time and she will love you for the rest of your life." _He said holding back tears. It was his thoughts that surprised me. _"I know that girl is strong. But my god if Sam and Dean bring her back in a body bag there will be hell to pay. They think they have fought some pretty scary shit, wait until I get my hands on them. They wont know what hit them."_

"_Whose Sam and Dean." _I inquired

"_Her brothers"_

"_Her br..bro..brothers" _I stuttered. Bella had never said anything to me about siblings

"_Yes."_ Charlie looked at me with a questioning expression across his face. _"I'm actually not Bella's biological father. I'm her uncle. Her father, John Winchester, sent her to me and Renee when she was about 7 months asking us to take care of her for a while. When Bella was about 10 or so she moved back with him and her brothers, Dean and Sam, well Sam is actually her twin. When John died just over 2 years ago Dean and Sam sent her to me hoping that I could give her some stability in her life. She never told you any of this?"_

I shook my head dumbfounded. How could she had of kept this from me. She knew all my secrets, how come she never told me about her family. I mean her real family. Her father and brothers, did she not trust me.

"_Well if she didn't tell you she most probably had goods reason. She loves you so much she was most probably worried about how you would react. Trust me when she says she would have told you one day."_

With that he stood and made his way towards the door. Standing in the door way he turned and said _"look after yourself Edward."_ then made his was in to the twilight.

Once I was sure he had gone I flew across the lounge and out the window towards my destination. Bozeman, Montana. Towards my Bella

**DPOV**

I was woken by a scream from across the room. I strained my eyes to see through the darkness of the motel room to see Bella squirming in her sleep with screams and whimpers coming from her lips. I crawled out of bed to go comfort her. Stupid physic brother who can sleep through anything, why couldn't he get up and try to calm Bella down for a change. The room could crumb down around us and he would sleep right through it. Kneeling by her bed, running my fingers through her hair, I realised it was useless. She had been having nightmares since the night we arrived. When Sam and I questioned her about them all she said was they were about Lilith, but we knew there was more to them.

We had been in Bozeman, Montana for two weeks, three days and due to the increasing visions Sam was having we knew that Lilth was close. About 3 or 4 days away. All I hoped was that we were prepared enough to stop her with all of us out alive. I felt bad about bringing Bella into this. She deserved a normal life, after all that was why I and Sam sent her to Uncle Charlie in Forks. But Sam and I both knew we could not end this without her.

There was a knock at the door and I wondered who was it was at this time of night. The only other person that knew we were here was Bobby and he was in Florida somewhere hunting a demon. I opened the door to find a boy there. He was about 6 foot with a skinny but muscular build. His pale skin, messy bronze hair, strong jaw line and golden eyes made him look like he had just stepped out of a photo shoot.

"_I want to see Bella."_ He said a voice that sounded like musical charms.

I kicked my self at that thought. _"Christ Dean if I didn't know any better I would think you were gay"_ I mumbled to myself, to quite for anyone else to hear. With this, a small smile played across the boys face before he repeated _"I want to see Bella."_

"_NO. She's sleeping and I don't know who you are so I'm not letting you any where near her" _Just as I finished saying this another blood curdling scream came from Bella and pain swept across the boys face.

"_Please I just need to know she's okay. I can settle her down and give her a good night sleep without the nightmares. Which by no doubt she's been having since she arrived. I will be gone in the morning if that what she wants."_ He said with so much sincerity and pain in his voice.

I scanned my eyes over to Bella, the twisted sweaty body of my little sister made up my mind. What harm can one boy be and how did he know about the nightmares. "_Sure. But only for tonight unless Bella says so, you hear. You try anything and you will have to deal with two very angry and resourceful older brothers of her."_ I scanned the room again to make sure that none of our 'research' was out and salt was covering all enter points of the room. If he was one of Lilith's he would not be able to step foot in this room. I stood aside to let him in.

He walked over to Bella's bed and lent down to kiss her on the forehead. He laided down next to her and took her in his arms. She unconsciously moved closer to him. When he started to stroke her face and hum something in her ear she settled down almost immediately into a deep sleep with a smile playing over her face.

With Bella in a peacefully sleep due to this mystery boy, who I now know is not working for Lilith, I returned to my bed and fell in to my first unbroken sleep in weeks.


	4. Edward

**BPOV**

It was a dark stormy night, mist rolled over the ground and lightning strike through the air. Lilith had Dean, Sam and I pinned against the wall of an abandoned warehouse. Her shrieking laugh filled our ears as we watched the scene around us. Her demon army was killing the innocent people of this town; the surrounding ground was disintegrating, revealing the firey pits of hell. We could not stop her and with the 66 seals broken; Lucifer was rising, with one goal in mind. To banish the human race that walked the earth.

With all of this going on around us, it was not what broke my heart. Lilith had ripped the Cullens to shreds and brunt them all in front of our eyes, all of them but one, Edward. She was torturing me by torturing him, and there was nothing I could do about it. Ripping him to pieces, allowing each dissembled part to crawl back to the original place but not before she lit a few on fire. Edward held back a painful cry each time she did this. As soon as he let the cry from his lip, she would extinguish the fire and each piece would find their way back to where they belonged. As soon as the reassembling was complete, the torment would start again. I would look into Edward's eyes, which showed disappointment. Disappointment, not only from where I let him and his family down but also from where I keep this secret from him. But behind the disappointment there was the look of love. Total unrequited love. _"I love you, Bella"_ would always creep from his lips as the first limb was ripped from his cold stone body.

This returning nightmare had begun the first night we arrived in this shabby hotel. At first Dean and Sam asked what the context of the dream was. Lilith was the only reply I would give. It was not a total lie and from the look they gave me I could tell that they knew there was more to the dream, although did not push for me to tell. The dream would normally only finish when I woke with twisted sweaty sheets covering half my body and a wearied eye Dean and worried Sam looking over me, but tonight was different.

All of a sudden a blinding light shone and I opened eyes finding, me and Edward in our meadow. Kissing my forehead, he laided down next to me. Snuggling closer to him, he stroked my hair and hummed my lullaby softly into my ear causing me to drift of into a silent sleep.

I woke from my first peaceful night rest to find a set of topaz eyes looking down on me. "Morning love" was all he said before starting to kiss my neck moving towards my lips. As soon as he found my lips the kiss became increasingly fueled with passion. I did not care that I was making out with my boyfriend, vampire boyfriend, in front of my brothers, who not only didn't know I had a boyfriend but as soon as they find out he was a vampire, will do anything to kill him. All that mattered was Edward was here and kissing me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck and let my hands wondered towards his hair. I had missed him so much over the last two weeks; he obviously had too because we were both putting everything we had into the kiss, his hands roamed my body, touching everywhere he could, but missing the places I wanted him to touch the most. Well everything we had without breaking his stupid, ridiculous, absurd boundaries.

"_Ahmm"_ came loudly from the background, but Edward and I kept on kissing. After a few moments Edward pulled away leaving me breathless. I turn he put his forehead against mine _"breathe Bella"_ was all he said before kissing my forehead.

"_God Bella, didn't know you had it in you" _Dean chucked as I turned to look at my brothers.

As Sam was the first to gain his composure. _"Bella, who is this and more importantly, what is he doing here? If you haven't noticed we have slightly more important things to do then having you make out with some random guy, who I might add wasn't here when we went to sleep."_

I turned to Edward. What was he doing here? I had asked him not to follow. I can't focus with the job on hand if he's going to dazzle me, leaving me weak at the knees, every time I looked at him.

"_Edward why are you here. No. forget that question I already know the answer. Didn't Charlie give you my message; if so why didn't you listen. And how did you know where I was"_ I questioned with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice.

His expression turned puzzled. _"Bella what's wrong. You left without warning I was, still am, worried, your acting, I don't know different and yes he did, I will explain later. And to the second part, you should know: Alice"._ He chuckled at the last word liked it should be obvious.

Confused I sat up turning my back to Edward _"Hay, did you two get the tattoos you were talking about?" _

"_Yeah. Why you ask"_ My brothers replied in unison, I'm starting to think they spend to much time on the road together. They had planned on getting tattoos on their chest to stop demons being able to get visions of them, posses them and read or control their mind. If they did then why was Alice able to get a vision of where I was. As long as I was with Dean or Sam then she wouldn't had off seen me.

Just as I was about to ask Edward about the vision the door burst of the hinges. Immediately I jumped in front of Edward, my eyes searched the room for a weapon and a survivable exit route, a growl rose from his chest.

SPOV

I woke from a restful night sleep. Well as restful as you can get when you know that your life maybe over in a few days. My eyes scanned the room stopping a Bella's bed. She was not alone. A guy, looking about 17 years old was lying next to her with his arms rapped around her torso. I threw my pillow a Dean in hopes that he would wake. Just as the pillow as hit his head Bella began to stir. Dean sat up reaching for his gun when he looked at me. I nodded my head towards Bella and we both looked at her bed into a sight we didn't want to see.

Bella and this mystery boy were kissing. No more then kissing, full on making out. She had his hands through his hair while her body was trying to wrap around his. They moved as one while his hands raked her body. You didn't have to be a genius to see the passion between the two. I tried breaking the silence with an _"Ahmm"_ but they keep on going. A few moments passed before he broke the kiss, leaving her grasping for air. Moving his lips to her forehead he whispered _"breathe Bella"_ before pecking it softly. Almost like she was breakable.

Typical Dean broke the silence _"God Bella, didn't know you had it in you" _which alerted Bella to the presence of us in the room.

I gained my composer from the little show just given and returned to 'hunter mode' as she liked to call it. _"Bella, who is this and more importantly, what is he doing here? If you haven't noticed we have slightly more important things to do then having you make out with some random guy, who I might add wasn't here when we went to sleep." _I lectured as my eyes examined the room to know whether or not the salt had been moved or not. Evidence of no salt movement meant that I came to the conclusion that he can't be one of Lilith's puppets, relaxing my stance at the new revelation.

"_Edward why are you here. No. forget that question I already know the answer. Didn't Charlie give you my message; if so why didn't you listen. And how did you know where I was"_ She questioned with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice. Edward was his name. Why was he here and how did she already know the answer to it. What message did she give? Why did she have an annoyed tone in her voice, if anything she should be worried for his safety.

With a puzzled expressing across his face _"Bella what's wrong. You left without warning I was, still am, worried, your acting like, I don't know different and yes he did, I will explain later. And to the second part, you should know: Alice". _

With that reply Bella bolted straight up and looked directly at me and Dean.

"_Hay, did you two get the tattoos you were talking about?" _

"_Yeah. Why you ask" _We replied together, me with some curiosity in my voice. How is Bella acting different. What will he explain later. Why would the mention of Alice knowing where we are lead to her asking about our tattoos. Who was this Alice girl and what connection did she have to Edward and Bella.

I opened my mouth in hopes of getting some of these answers, when the door was thrown of the hinges. Dean, Bella and I all automatically got in to fighting position. Lilith had arrived earlier then expected.


	5. Questionable conversations

**BPOV**

My brothers and I stared at the place where the door once belonged. The glare from the cloudy sky meant that we couldn't see who was at the doorway. But we all knew who it was. A few minutes passed and nobody had made a move. What was she waiting for. Was she waiting for us to make the first move before a massacre began. Deciding to get a few smartass word in, a trait I had gained from Dean, I spoke with a cocky tone in my voice. _"What are you waiting for you little bitch. Didn't daddy teach you that it's rude to make people wait."_

A laugh boomed around the room as Emmett fell into the room clutching his sides, trying to get an unnecessary breath. _"You should.......of seen ........your face..........Be..ll..a" _he managed to spit out before returning to his uncontrollable laughter.

I straighten from my stance as Jasper walked around Emmett, who was still rolling around on the floor, and gave me a hug. This surprised me, he had always been distance around me worried about his control and the birthday incident didn't help. Noticing my discomfort he left go slightly _"never do that again. Do you know how worried we all were. Especially Edward and Alice. You know how much I hate seeing her in distress. Also I'm fine. We had just gotten back form our... umm... travels before we were sent here" _he reassured me before embracing us into another hug.

Once Jasper had let me go we turned to look at Emmett who was starting to get up of the floor in a shirt that had been ripped across the chest, hanging together only by a few threads. _"Man, what happened. You look like you have been attacked by a grizzly or something" _Dean asked taking in the size of Emmett. _"Sorry, couldn't help myself" _was all he said causing Edward, Jasper, Emmett and myself to go into fits. Once all the laughter came to a stop. Emmett strode over to me and picked me up into a bone crushing hug. _"Missed ya sis. You don't know how boring life has been without you stumbling around. Especially with Ed being so miserable all the time". _A growl from Edward reminded Emmett to put me down allowing air to flow into my lungs again.

I gained my breath and look around the room, the door had been put back in place. Jasper was in the corner sitting in the lazy boy, Emmett was leaning against to wall between the bathroom and the main room, Dean and Sam were still beside their beds not knowing what to do and Edward was at my side with his arms wrapped around my waist. As much as I loved my family and was happy to see them again, they could not stay but before I sent them away I wanted answers about there sudden arrival. Edward I understand but Jasper and Emmett; and was the rest of the Cullens on their way.

"_As much as I love you guys being here, why are you here"_ I turned to Edward hoping to get some answers and silently praying that they wouldn't give their secret away while doing so. He just looked around the room avoiding my gaze.

"_Aro"_ Jasper replied from his corner. He looked like he was in pain; most probably form all the emotions running around this tiny motel room.

I blinked a couple of times registering what was being told "_When, what, why"_ I slowly said not being able to form the words. It was Emmett that spoke this time.

"_Alice said that Aro and a few others were coming over from Italy in about a week to see weather or not we had held up our end of the deal you guys made. And since you haven't... changed.... they were going to take the alternative option, if you catch my drift. The out come doesn't look good I'm sorry. The rest of the family is on their way"_ For once Emmett actually sounded serious. I sat down to gather my thoughts as Edward pulled me onto his lap and into a hug. Why can't I just be happy. First Lilith now the Volturi. After a few minutes of self pity a realisation dawned on me. Alice saw the Volturi ending my life in a week and Lilith was due in about 3 days. My inner happiness grew as I did the maths in my head. Then that means that we bet Lilith.

I was pulled from my mental victory dance by Jasper _"Do you understand what were are trying to tell you Bella, or do we need to explain to you again in private." _

"_Of course I understand what you mean by Aro is going to be here in a week to check up on.......my current status" _

"_Then why are you so happy to hear this news."_ Oopps I totally forgot about Jaspers ability. How am I going to answer this one. Lucky Dean saved me.

"_Bella, can I talk to you out side for a minute."_ Sam stood up stretching, saying that he was going to take a shower, while Dean and I made our way outside, with another set of laughter coming from the three Cullen boys. He closed the door behind me as I stared into the sunny sky. Damn that means Edward, Emmett or Jasper can't go outside till tonight, which will make Dean and Sam suspicious if they spend the day dodging the sun. Could this day get any worse?

**DPOV**

Who were these boys. Why did the big one call her sis. Who is Aro and what would have made Bella happy about this news, did the sight of this family made her forget about our upcoming battle. How did that blond boy know she was so happy and why was it wrong for her to be. Why my comment about the state of the big guy so funny and how did he take the door of the hinges. Edward was keep on looking at me and Sam with confusion across his face, what is the reason behind that I wanted answers and wanted them now. Standing I walked towards the door _"Bella can I talk to you outside for a minute". _Sam decided that this would be a perfect time for a shower and I could fill him in later, _"Thanks little bro, leave me to do all the dirty work"_ I sighed to myself. Just as I finished my inward rant Edward and the two mystery boys broke into a chuckles once again. Bella practically ran out of the room, following her, we stepped in to the sunny day as I closed the door behind me.

I turned to Bella crossing my arms "_Explain"_ was all said with a stern voice.

Nervously she looked up at me and took a sigh.

"_Edwards my boyfriend and those are his brothers. His father mother and sisters are coming as we speak. We have been dating for two years and I hope to spend the rest of my life with him. Well that is if we get out of the jam we are in. I will send them away as soon as Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie arrive okay."_

"_Well, I figured that Edward was your boyfriend by the little display you put on this morning and I know you are not telling me everything, I'm not stupid you know. Who's Aro and what deal did you make with him, what is the current situation you are in and why would this cause your boyfriend and his entire family come and find you. You need to tell me everything so we are prepared for that little shit when she arrive, which is only a few days now. In case you have forgotten with the arrival of a certain piece of meat. "_

"_Dean I haven't forgotten okay. This is as unexpected to me as it is to you. I can't explain right now but I can assure you that they will not be in the way and I can and will do everything that we have discussed okay." _She looked up at me with tears rolling down her checks.

I took her in to a hug, and went to open my mouth to ask the joke about the massive guys top, when a thunderous crash came from the room.


	6. Carlisle

**EPOV**

"Then why are you so happy to hear this news." Bella took a deep breath and her heart rate increased as Jasper questioned her about her emotional status due to the reason behind our sudden appearance. Silence that filled the air was broken by the announcement of Sam taking a shower and Deans request to speak to Bella alone. "Thanks little bro, leave me to do all the dirty work" Dean mumbled to himself as he made his way towards the door causing my brothers and I to attempt to conceal our laughter, which in turn failed due to Jasper's amusement swirling around us. We watched as Bella practically sprinted out of the room.

"This is awkward" Emmett chucked. Awkward would have been the understatement of the century. Here we are trying to save Bella from a problem that has only been created because I was in her life and she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I couldn't help the feeling that she was hiding something important from me. Something more then the fact she had brothers and Charlie wasn't her real father.

"Why so down Edward normally there is so much happiness radiating from you when Bella's around. Between you and Alice I almost break into song and dance." This caused Emmett into another round of booming hysterics.

"Almost Emmett, I said almost"

"I don't know Jasper. She just seems so.....un..Bella. Like there's this whole part of her I don't know, like she doesn't trust me with it."

"I know what you mean bro, her emotions are everywhere and so unpredictable."

"Bella has always been unpredictable that's what I love about her."

"No Edward, this is different. Like when we mentioned Aro's visit next week, at first she was upset almost like she felt defeated and hopeless and at he drop of a hat she was ecstatic. Then when I asked her why she was filled with panic and nervousness again I've never seen someone's emotions do a full 180 and then back again so quickly. Well.... that's anyone but you my dear brother."

Pondering what Jasper had said about Bella's emotions Sam stepped out of the bathroom topless. On his chest he had a tattoo. This must have been the tattoo Bella was talking about. I had seen it before but where. I had narrowed it down to one of Carlisle's books when I was pulled from my chain of thought by a hiss from Jasper. Sam had slipped and knocked his head against the bed causing a rather deep cut to his forehead.

Within a blink of an eye Emmett had Jasper in a tight embrace, as he tried to claw his way towards the pooling blood. I crouched in front of Sam, a growl growing in my chest, ready to attack.

**DPOV**

The clouds moved over us creating a showed across the motel as I opened the door. I and Bella peered into the room "Motherfucker. I was wrong, it could get so much worse" came from her lips as we looked at the scene in front of us. The big burly guy held the muscular blond guy in a tight embrace, while tried he kicked and clawed his way out obviously trying to get to something, while snapping his teeth. My eyes scanned across the room to see Sam getting up of the ground with a deep gash across his forehead, a puddle of blood was gathering at his feet. Edward crouched between Sam, Bella, I and his brothers, as if he was protecting us

Bella must have gained her posture first, while I stood in shock."Jasper, you don't want to do this. Try and think of all the hard work you have done. Do you want it to all go down the toilet? Think of your family. Think of Alice. She loves you, we all do. Jasper please just calm down" Bella pleaded as inching her way closer but still staying behind Edward. The pleading had no effect on Jasper, as he still fought his brother, trying to get free. I took a step forward in hopes of helping defusing this situation when Bella snapped.

"Stay where the fuck you are boy" with an evil glare directed at me. I knew that was Bella's 'Don't mess with me or you are dead' tone. Man I'm starting to think my sister had bi-polar or something.

Frozen to the spot I stared into the room. Bella was helping Sam up while Jasper was still struggling against the big one and Edward still crouching had only shifted to place himself better between Bella, Sam and Jasper. I was about to dash across the room to find my gun when a calm voice came from behind me. "Edward, Emmett get Jasper into the bathroom and sort him out."

Edward immediately obliged by straightening his stance and walked towards Jasper. Grabbing his legs, he and Emmett carried Jasper towards the bathroom and slammed the door. Looking around to find where the orders had come from a blond man aged about 30 walked into the room. "Bella please go out to my car and get my bag. It should be in the back seat." Bella stood, quickly gave the stranger a hug and hurried from the room as the man bend down to examine Sam.

Bella returned with a black doctor's bag in her hand "here you go, Carlisle." she said handing the bag over and sat next to Sam. Rummaging through the bag Carlisle pulled out saline solution, gauze, tweezers, thread and a needle and started to sow Sam's head back together. Taking a seat on Bella's bed I looked on in amazement. This man knew what he was doing and had finished within 5mins, with a neat bandage covering the stitches .He then asked a series of questions to gather to what extent the damage was. I would have taken at least 10 and the finishing touch would have been a slap across Sam's head telling him to be more careful.

Satisfied that there was no permanent damage he swiftly went in to the bathroom and came back with wet towels, cleaner and disinfectant, and immediately cleaned up the floor with Bella's assistant. With all the traces of blood removed, towels disposed in the outside rubbish bin and disinfected sprayed on the floor, Carlisle knocked on the bathroom door indicating to the others that it was alright to come out.

As the boys emerged total unscarred, Bella sat on the bed opposite me in Edwards lap, Emmett reclaimed his place in the doorway, Jasper sat as far away from any of us with his head betweeb his knees and Carlisle took his place in the lazyboy.


	7. Family love

**SPOV**

"I'm so sorry Bella. Can't believe I let it happen again. I thought I was in better control. I am so sorry, please forgive me."

I strained my neck to see where the apology came from. What were they apologising for. I was the one that slipped and hit my head. Turns out Bella may not be the only one that got the clumsy gene.

Bella stood from Edwards lap and started to walk towards the blond boy in the corner, his head bowed between his knees, obviously trying not to cry. What ever it was he was so seemed remorseful. Bella was half way towards the boy when Edward wrapped his arms round her waist and whispered something in her ear, the enormous guy and blond man took a stance between Bella and the boy in the corner. This relationship between Edward, Bella and these men is weird, and I know weird.

Bella turned to look Edward in the eyes "Edward. Just let me please. It will be okay and besides you will know if anything is going to happened" she pleaded standing on her toes, she kissed him on the forehead and followed by one on his check, then neck, then lips, wriggled her way out of his hold, completed the distance across the room and knelt down next to the blond in the corner.

"Jasper, as I said last time and I will say it again now. There is nothing to forgive."

"I let my weaknesses nearly harm you and your family. You know I would have done anything to....to..... even I it meant harming you. Look what it did to you and Edward last time. It was entirely my fault, I should...."

Running her fingers through his hair and lifting his face "What happen to me last time was Edwards fault for being so stubborn. I know that, Edward knows that, your whole family knows that, heck even the pack unwillingly knows it."

"But...."

"No buts Jasper. It happens OK, it does not mean you are weak. I will keep repeating it until you understand; it is not you fault, and never will be. We both know I will be worse when if the time comes, and Edward, Emmett or you won't be able to hold me back. So stop beating yourself up and come join us."

With that Bella strode back to Edward and retook her seat in his lap as Japer joined the blond man on the lazy boy, sitting on the arm rest. Looking at straight at me and Dean she opened her mouth.

"Sam, Dean. This is my boyfriend Edward, his father Carlisle and brothers Emmett and Jasper." Pointing to each of us them she said their names. "Edward and his brothers are adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme along with Alice and Rosalie. Carlisle is a doctor at the hospital in Forks, Edward goes to school with me, Emmett is at collage and Jasper is taking a year of before he heads to collage." Turning to look at the others that filled the room "Boys this is Sam, my twin, and Dean, my pain in the arse big brother. Sam and Dean are currently traveling to country doing odd jobs. My father John is Charlie's brother. When my mother died he sent me to live with Charlie. I lived with Charlie and Renee until they separated, where Renee took me to live with her, claiming that Charlie did know anything about raising children, let alone a girl. They treated me like their own child, so since I was with them at such a young age I started to call them Mum and Dad. It's a bad habit that I can't drop and it just easier to let people think they want rather then having to go into the whole family history. When I was about 10 John took me back after feeling like he had neglecting his fathering duties to his only girl. I lived with them until our father died just over 2 years ago when Sam and Dean sent me to Forks to live with Charlie." Taking a breath she concluded the introductions "I think I've covered about everything. Any questions"

We sat for all sat for a minute trying to wrap our head around her long winded formalities of the surrounding people. It was so brief and lacked details but yet so precise, almost like it had been rehearsed on more then one occasion. Edward was the first firing questions with frustration and anger in his voice but sorrow and love evident in his eyes

"You have been lying to me this whole time. You know all about my family, and I know nothing of yours apparently. Not only do you have brothers but a twin. Let alone a dead father and mother. What made you think that you had to keep this from me Bella."

"Later." Was her only reply.

"No now Bella. Before you did a runner I was going to ask you to marry me then you can truly become a Cullen, but you don't even trust me."

"Edward it's complicated. I will explain it to you I promise, just not right now."

With no reply from Edward tears welled up in Bella's eyes. "Edward listen to me when I say I will tell you later, just now, with everything going on I can't. In the last few weeks I have been wishing I was your wife and none of this was happening, but it is and I wish I hadn't lied to you about my heritage but you wouldn't want to know me otherwise. You have all of my heart Edward and always will. You are able to walk away if you please just know I love you." By the end of the speech Bella was fully in tears. Pulling her closer, Edward kissed the top of her head "I know love, and I'm not going anywhere but we need to talk once we get home. And nothing you say will change the fact you just agreed to be my fiancé and you are becoming part of our family."

Standing from his place on the bed Dean looked like furious "Bella now isn't exactly the most appropriate time to get engaged. What about what we talked about. Are you just going to skip off in the sunset leaving me and Sam with no hope in hell?" Snorting at the last comment Dean glared in my direction. Defending myself "What you said was rather ironic." "Hell isn't something to joke about Sammy." "Yeah you should no Dean." Striding over to me, fists closed with white forming on the knuckles, Bella quickly took a spot between us trying to break up the fight to be. Hell was a sore topic for Dean and tension had been rising between us for the last few weeks, I had finally had enough. He had waited for Lilith to come to us rather then hunting her down like I had wanted and now we were sitting ducks.

"Sam. Dean. Stop this now. We still have company."

Forcing Dean onto the bed "You are such a fucken hypocrite Dean; you talk about it not being an appropriate time for me to get engaged. Well getting in a punch up with Sam is slight less appropriate at the moment. No I am not going to leave you Sam to do all the dirt work. God know if I did that I would only have a few months' tops before the shit really hit the fan. I meant what I said outside I just don't want it to be all doom and glom at the moment. I want something to look forward to just in case. A normal life. Damn it, is that so hard to understand."

The thought of a normal life cause Emmett, Dean and I chuckle. "Thanks I needed that. You always know how to put me straight Bels. Sorry aye man." Bella so has her big brother wrapped around her little finger. "I think being coped up in this hotel room lately has gotten to me. I'm going to get out of here for a while. Sammy, Bella up for a fed. I think I saw a half decent dinner down a few blocks away."

Groaning at the dreaded name Dean insisted on calling me. "Yeah, my constant tummy rumbling is implying it needs food. Bella you coming."

"No I Think I might just stay here. Bring me back something though aye"

Grabbing my wallet from the dresser Dean and I left leaving Bella and her family to be in peace.

**EmPOV**

Watching Dean and Sam leave the room we all turned and I scoped Bella into a hug with a smile spread across my face "You have interesting family dynamics Bella. I so can't wait for you to come part of our family. Can we have talks like this everyday? I mean it's only been three hours since I arrived and we have already had two near fights, you crying, Jasper sulking and Edward throwing a tantrum. And with you as a vampire it will be some much more riveting."

"Emmett if you don't put her down now you won't survive to see her becoming part of this family." Edward scolded.

Setting Bella down I scanned the room. I needed something to entertain me until Rose gets here. Rose with her long legs, blond wavy hair flowed from her head. The head that contained the flawless features of her perfect picture face. Her luscious full lips. Damn, what those lips could do to my....

"Emmett!!" exclaimed both Edward and Jasper.

"Dudes, but it been over 24 hours. You know what I'm like if I don't that arse at least once four times a day."

The mention of getting some action caused a red tinge to form on Bella's checks. Yep Edward is still not giving out. Poor girl, you can tell she so sexually frustrated. If only Edward would cut his 'we can't, I could kill you' crap, then he could maybe relieve her. Anybody knows if I was frustrated like that I would turn to anything with a hole in it. I'm surprised Bella hasn't already. Everybody knows Jacob would be more than willing to....

While of in my train of thought I hadn't notice Edward shifting Bella of his lap and striding over to me. "Cut it out now Emmett." "Or what my dear bro. You know if you parked the car in the garage every once in a while you wouldn't want to punch me at the moment because a; I never would of been thinking the previous and b; you wouldn't be such a old prude."

Edward's eyes turn black with anger and clenched his fist, quickly crouching ready for the attack ( it is fun to wind Edward up, not to mention too easy. Note to self: do it more often) that would most probably destroy the room (and we could have more interesting times explaining it to Bella's brothers) we growled at each other in unison.

"Edward calm down. Emmett stop winding Edward up. We are here trying to help Bella, not get into one of your petty arguments again." Carlisle ordered from his place, not moving his eyes from the TV in the corner. We sat down on opposite beds and Edward pulled Bella on his lap once again, he can so over do the hopeless in love, over protective boyfriend act sometimes.

Watching the TV in silence which was broken ever so often by a hiss from Edward, counteracted with a growl from me and a stern "Behave" from Carlisle, an hour past quite boringly.

"Shit Sam. That blond girl getting out of the red M3 out there, DAMN. That's all I can say. I would spend all my time in crappy motels if I got to tap that. And her friends aren't bad either. Wonder if they would join." Dean said while walking into the room with Sam in tow.

"Rosalie" was all I said before bolting out the door at human speed (Damn humans) with the full intent of whisking her of to a secluded location and making up for the last 27 hours, 19 minutes and 44 seconds at least twice. Or even three times.


	8. Lives owed

**BPOV**

Sam Dean and I sat around the table of the grimy motel, Edward and his whole family had gone hunting. It was quite a mission to get him to leave, and every time he would dazzle me I would feel my knees go weak, my heart skip a beat and my thought train lose speed. Finally I got enough strength to force (or at least indicate the direction I wanted him to move) out the door. My brothers and I needed time to finalise the "save the doomed world" plan.

"Fuck it Bella, Why couldn't we had of done this last night or even the night before. It's not like we have the Cullen's around at night. We are just screwing ourselves here leaving it to the last minute" Sam spat, frustrated that he couldn't figure out the demobilising ritual we found before Edward's arrival.

"Speaking of the Cullen's, why are they still here?" Dean asked deciding to put his two cents worth in.

"I've already explained it to you guys. I couldn't get rid of Edward and his family. Even if I got them to leave they wouldn't go far because sometimes Edward thinks he knows best and he's less of a nonsense here where I can keep and eye on him then lurking around in the dark. Also Sam, don't use that tone with me, you know damn well why we can't. I don't believe the whole 'I kill demons for a living' would go over well, and even on the other side of the motel or three motels down the road they have their ways to find out. We had to wait until they were well clear of the motel before we could finish this." Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice had moved motels (due to them wanting to rip Dean's head of and place it on a stick. Apparently every time Dean looked at Rosalie or Alice he would radiate lust, almost enough to make Lucifer want to take the most ugliest nun on the planet and make sensual love to her) and Edward, Carlisle and Esme were in the rooms across the car park. Little did Dean and Sam know but they could still hear everything we do and I wasn't about to tell them about their ultra sonic hearing. Honestly I was scared what would my two families think of me when they find out the truth.

"Fine Bella, but if they get in the way ill be dragging you down to hell with me." Dean warned before returning his attention back to the weapons.

We sat for the next hour in silence doing our various tasks; Dean was cleaning the weapons, Sam was deciphering ancient script and I was mulling over all information we have on Lilith and her army itching it to my mind. My stomach rumbled and I decided it was time to acknowledge that I was hungry "Boys I think its time we get something to eat." A nod from Sam and a "thank Christ it's about time" from Dean, we stood and exited the room. As I opened the door a cold wind blew through the room, wrapping my jacket round myself we made our way to the cheap dinner across the road.

Dinner reminded me of how our family use to be, before when hunting wasn't as apocalyptic. Sam and Dean bickered about what Victoria Secret model was the hottest, Dean hit on the waitress only to be confronted by her boyfriend who was twice his size and Sam once again broke it up and slapped Dean across the back of the head as he sat back down. My meal got mixed up twice and once I finally received it was cold and undercooked. Once the laughter had died down and the meal had finished, we decided it was time to get back to the books. It wouldn't be long before we had to hide it again once Edward had returned.

Making our way across the car park the clouds rumbled over the motel and the wind picked up. Hurrying up to escape the rain that was no doubt about to pour down, we ran up stairs and into or room. Dean who the last one to enter the room, shut the door and hit the light switch.

The moment the lights flickered the three of us were thrown across the wall and was pinned to it a metre above the ground as an evil chuckle filled the room.

**EPOV**

The last few days had been trying at least. Not long after Emmett had raced out the door after Rosalie, Jasper followed. At least Esme had the decency to come up and say hello to Bella and try and make up some excuse before her and Carlisle escaped away to make up for their time apart. Bella decided that then would be a good time for a showered leaving me will her two brothers and for some reason I was scared of them. It was similar to how humans felt about vampires, unconsciously scared of us but unsure of the reason.

The silence spread through he room for a few minutes before it was broken by Dean "So Edward was is your intentions with Bella." He asked with venom dripping in his voice, staring me down. Now I was officially scared. Never in my century on this planet was I so scared by another being. Not even Charlie scared me so much.

"Umm.....To take her as my wife and live the reset of our lives loving her more and more everyday, treat her with the respect she deserves and give her everything she desires. Dean, Sam I love her with all my heart, she is my breath and I will be damned if I hurt her or let anything else do the same. I know I've only just met you and our engagement is sudden but I do ask for your blessing. If not for me but for Bella." I tried to speak clearly but my mind was preoccupied. Why did these two mean scare me, why can't I read their minds or Alice see their future or Bella's when she is with them, also why did my love act so differently around her brothers?

"Dean and I will not give you our blessing as it is unnecessary at the moment. If you hurt our sister we will bring you down the only way we know how. Slow and painfully." I winced at the thought. I know vampires are supposed to be indestructible but these men gave me doubts about that theory. We continued sitting in uncomfortable silence until Bella rose from the bathroom. That shower must have been the longest she's ever taken. Snuggling next to me we all turned and paid attention to the television.

Slowly my family returned, all with their clothing ruffled and bits of the nearby forest in their hair, the worst was Rosalie and Emmett who had their clothes barely hanging together. The following 36 hours went by slowly. Each time Dean would catch a glimpse of Rosalie or Alice bare skin his lust levels would gain a steep incline resulting in Emmett and Jasper having to be pulled out of the room until they calmed down. Towards the end Carlisle and I began to think that it was game that Rosalie and Alice was playing to see who had the more protective husband. We sent the four to the motel four blocks away so their little game wouldn't cause Bella to lose a family member.

Bella and her brothers had a few altercations, in what the brothers obviously thought was private. "Bella, we need to prepare." "Later, Sam" "You and Dean are so alike I am bloody sick of it. He was the one that wanted to wait, which I might add you were pissed when you found out and now that you have your golden boy in there you won't do or say anything more than if we are strangers of the street." "Fuck up Sam, maybe I don't want this shit to fuck my life up anymore then it already has. And I mean all this shit. From day one it has ruined my life. Now we are ready stop being such an anal barstard." "Bella, Maybe Sam is right. You remember what happened the last time me and Sam thought we were prepared for her." "Don't remind me. Not only had Edward left me but you as well, and the difference as well is there was always the opportunity of him returning unlike yourself. Now shut the fuck up, we will do it like we said. OK." "But Bella..." "I said shut it." Each time the had similar arguments Bella would stop the boy's when they almost said something to give something away she would silence them and stomp away from them, give me a kiss on the forehead and wrap me around herself. These cryptic arguments and the fact I still hadn't got answers from Bella about what she was doing in this remote place of America made my worry for her safety sky rocket.

The emotions running wild around the room stopped Jasper from coming around unless he was dragged by Alice who wanted to talk wedding plans from Bella, who surprisingly refused. It wasn't her refusing which were surprising, it was what she said. "Wedding arrangements are unnecessary at the moment Alice." What did her and her brothers mean by things were unnecessary at the moment. I could feel my eyes growing blacker by the hour and being around the sweetest smell in the world was not helping. Bella urged me to go hunt, the more I refused the anger she got until she finally snapped. "Edward god damn it, stop dazzling me, run 6kms that way and sort yourself the hell out. Do not come back until you have or else." She screamed at the top of her lungs, resulting in her brothers giving me a bemused look (obviously they had learnt not to piss off my angel. I have to learn the hard way) and my family arriving to see the drama. Reluctantly I turned and ran towards the forest she pointed towards. I stopped at the edge of the car park turning in time to see Bella order the rest of my family to come with me. I had never seen Alice step down to anyone but they all followed. We hunted in silence. I had gorged myself with three deer's and one wild cat before I was full. Leaning on I nearby tree I waited for the rest of my family to finish, one by one my family joined me while clouds rolled overhead. Just as the rain started to fall Esme, who was the last to finish, joined us and we started to dart through he trees, towards the motel. On the outskirts I smelt a familiar smell, Bella's blood. I pushed myself harder, "Edward, help" Bella's cry filled my ears as I reached the corner of the road the motel was situated on. This was not good. Making it up the stairs, arriving at the door I kicked it in.

My eyes flashed across the room. Bella and her brothers were hanging on the wall like painting will blood rushing from their heads and struggling for breath. As my eyes continued the search of the room I froze. There in the middle of the room was someone I never thought I would see again. Someone I owed my life to, all us Cullen's owed our lives to. Someone I had wanted to thank so many times for directing me back to Carlisle. Someone who stopped me from truly becoming the monster I could be.

"Lilith". I was speechless.


	9. Cullen and a Winchester

EPOV

Lilith stood in the middle of the room, not acknowledging my entrance, her eyes never leaving Bella and the brothers, hands twisting as my love and her family rose higher on the wall, struggling for a desperate breath. I caught her face in the mirror and the look in her eyes showed determination and desperation. I looked on in shock, not able to form a usable word. Why was Lilith doing this to my fiancee? Lilith was one of the few that I wished Bella could have met that I thought was impossible. Impossible until now. "Edward" came silently from Bella's lips which woke my from my frozen body.

"Lilith" I exclaimed in hopes of getting her attention. Finally acknowledging someone else in the room she spoke with a joyous tone "You are just in time for the finale" as she forced the people higher on the wall, resulting in curdling scream escaping from Sam's throat. "Lilith what are you doing." Spinning her head to look at me a smile grew form her lips. "Edward, my darling. Long time no see. I'll be finished here in a minute, take a seat and enjoy the show." A growl rose from deep within my chest "I know your inpatient Edward but my god, have a drink, blow your load and relax" "Put my girlfriend down" I demanded growing inpatient. Lilith was not acting herself. I know she was the queen bitch and liked to play games with her victims, but she always had good reason. Well that was before Germany. "Edward, are you trying to tell me that you finally decided to stop being an old prude and get laid. Edward Cullen and a Winchester. That's just classic." Lilith teased, trying to provoke me like good old times. If it was in different situation I most probably would of bit back. "Now!" The smile dropped from her lips recognising the tone. It was the one I used to warn her that I wasn't playing games. "You know me Edward. You know I can't. I'm sorry; I really am, if she was anybody else I would. Hell I would even like to get to know her. But this is just how it has to be." And with that she turned her focus back to Bella, Dean and Sam.

I watched as Sam slowly slipped into unconsciousness. He was obviously the weakest of the three. Dean reaction was as if he had been through it before and Bella was trying to not show weakness, I don't know if it was she was trying to not break down in front of her older brother or me. It broke my heart and there was nothing I could do. I learnt the hard way not to get in the way between her and her goals, the slim hope that I had was to talk her out of her latest venture. "Lilith darling. What do you mean this is the only way? Whatever it is we will work it out together. Just let them down please." With no reply I sank to my knees and prayed for a miracle as I stared into Bella's eyes with hopes she recognised the look on my face. The look of remorse and love.

"Put Bella down now missy and come give the old man a hug." Carlisle ordered while pushing his way through the gathered crowd at the doorway.

A squeal from Lilith, thud as Bella and her brothers landed on the ground and the sound of crashing rocks as Lilith ran into Carlisle waiting arms, indicted that she had release her captives.

With in milliseconds I had Bella in my arms cradling her on the bed while Emmett and Jasper was placing Dean and Sam on their beds.

CPOV

When I reached the outskirts of the town which we were staying in I smelt Bella's blood. Edward must had of already detected this scent which was why he sprint off. As I came closer to the motel I thought I recognised another smell. No it was impossible; she was dead (well as whatever you call a vampire that had been ripped to pieces and burned). Removing that thought from my head, I pushed harder. Esme and I were behind everyone else due to a small stop deep within the forest. The closer I came to the motel the scents got stronger. There was a lot of blood rushing from Bella's and the scent of a dead friend of mine. She is the only reason why Aro didn't kill me when he first learnt about my idea to sustain of human blood, he did not want others to realise that there was maybe another way to survive. Arriving at the room my children were looking on in shock.

Bella and her brothers were pinned against the far wall; Sam had fallen into unconsciousness. "Lilith darling. What do you mean it is the only way? Whatever it is we will work it out together. Just let them down please" Edward whispered almost inaudible, and with no reply from Lilith he sunk to his knees looking into Bella's eyes. Lilith. How was she here, what had happened to her, what trouble is she in and how is killing Bella and her brothers going to help. A couple of strangled gasps from Bella awoke me in to realising that I needed to get her down.

Pushing my way the crowd and put my hands on my hips. "Put Bella down missy and come give the old man a hug." Using the voice I always used to tell her I was serious. As soon as Lilith turned her head to look at me she squealed and landed in my awaiting arms, while dropping Bella and her brothers.

"Carli, Carli, Carli, Carli, I missed you so much. So much changed once you left, Carli please." She sobbed in my arms. Picking her up, I placed her in my lap as I sat on the lazy boy. Rubbing her back "Sshhh I will be ok. I promise." I whispered trying to soother her. I stared around the room to find a very angry wife, four confused children, two shaky looking humans and a worried son all looking at me and Lilith. Returning to look at Lilith "Sweetie would you like to tell me what happened after I left."


	10. Past Friends

**BPOV**

Straining my eyes as I sat on Edward's lap I looked around the room. Emmett placed an unconscious Sam on his bed while Jasper laid Dean on his. I was pleased that Edward had stayed after all. If it wasn't him Lilith would had of killed me. I never knew a vampire could defeat a demon, but the fact I was placed on his lap while he kissed my head repeating "It will be ok my love" showed that I not only underestimated Edward and his family but he saved me once again.

"Sshhh I will be ok. I promise." came softly from the corner of the room. Straining my neck to see the owner of the soothing voice my eyes widened, not only in fear but in shock. Lilith was sitting on Carlisle lap while he rubbed her back lovely, as if trying to comfort her. Why wasn't she dead, well as dead as someone who already was dead could be? Carlisle eyes quickly scanned the room before replacing his focus to my enemy. "Sweetie would you like to tell me what happened after I left."

What the fuck. Sweetie... Carlisle knows Lilith. But he's so good how did he know a thing like Lilith. After he left... After he left where. As far as I knew Carlisle hadn't been to hell. I was so confused. The confusion must have shown on my face because the next thing I heard made my skin crawl.

"Ed babe. I think you should explain a few things to your girl while Carli here explains it to the family before world war 3 breaks out" Lilith spoke with amusement in her voice. "and Dean look after Sam before he bleeds to death. Then we can get back to killing each other later when it will be a fair fight." She directed at my brother who had reached to pull a gun from the back of his jeans. The thought of killing each other must hit a nerve in Carlisle because speaking with authority he said "Nobody will be killing anything you hear. Dean deal with Sam, Edward take Bella in to the bathroom to explain and Lilith behave for once please." Edward rose and walked towards the bathroom with me in tow, clutching my hand firmly.

Once we were in the small bathroom, closing the door, lifting me on the bench, he sat on the toilet pinching his nose. We sat in silence which allowed my initial confusion grow into anger, and now I was pissed.

"What the fuck Edward. That little bitch in there was trying to kill me and now you, Carlisle and she are sitting around like one big happy family. Will her ordering you and my brothers around. I think you have explaining to do." Grinding my teeth. It was every difficult to keep my voice low so my brothers wouldn't hear this conversation. I knew that now I would have to explain about my mingling with the supernatural in Forks, but I wanted to do that with all the facts. He just sat there.

After a few more minutes he walked over to me, spread my knees and stood between my legs. Rubbing my thighs he looked into my eyes.

"Bella please don't judge." He sighed with sorrow in his tone. I now felt bad for yelling at Edward, he was obviously fighting an internal battle. "You know that there was a part of existence where I have not always been........a vegetarian so to speak." I nodded. This was the part of Edward's life that he did not want to share with me, in fear of my reaction; that I will start to believe that he was a monster. "Just after I ran from Carlisle I spend a lot of time in the forest of Columbia. I hated going into townships, all these voices I was hearing were driving me insane and the thirst was unbearable. And because I didn't feed regularly due to these voices, which we now know are everyone's thoughts, I would feed on the first people I came across. One night when my dinner eventuated from small family walking through a dark alleyway. It consisted of a mother, father, a small boy and baby girl." I cringed. I knew Edward's pass had dark patches, and now I was relieved he didn't feel the need to share. Until now. "I was so mortified at myself for what I had done that I ran deeply into the forest and stayed there for a few weeks. At this time the hunger had gotten so bad, not wanting a repeat of my last meal I ran to the ocean and swam. I think I swam for about a week before I hit shore. The longing blood only grew with my swim. Once again I ran to a forest. Here I stayed for a couple more weeks." Looking into Edward's eyes, I could see the remorse. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I kissed his jaw line indicting to continue. I'm starting to think Dean is right, I do have bipolar or something. "Anyway I was going crazy curled up in a cave I found for myself. I have only experienced one other time in my life worse then this moment. When I was away from you love." He kissed the top of my head before he continued. "I was so thirsty that I uncontrollably ran from my cave to find the closest meal. It was at this moment that I meet Lilith. She was in forest near where I was situated. She stopped me from massacring the closest town. Anyway for the next few years we travelled together." That lying barstard. Lilith was his mate. Tears automatically welled up in my eyes. Realising what he just said "Lilith and I were never mates. Just really good friends. I have never loved anyone but you Bella. But I did respect her. There was something about her that meant she commanded respect. I think the fact she was Aro's daughter helped that." "What." I exclaimed. "Lilith's a vampire." "Yes she is. Anyway as I was saying, she taught me how to satisfy my need for blood without creating a mini disaster. She told me if I fed little and often it would stop me from killing the truly innocent. Since we had also discovered that the voices I was hearing were actually people's thoughts, she suggested that if I only fed on the wrong of this world. For example murderers and rapist. So we travelled the world together, both feeding on other monsters just like us. Eventually I grew tired of the lifestyle we had created for ourselves, Lilith knew me so well that she noticed my reluctance in taking another life, murderer or not. It was then that she suggested that I went a found Carlisle and lived with him. I thought it was a stupid idea at first but she eventually persuaded me. I'm so glad she did or else I would have never met you and if I did, I would hate to think what would have happened." I took his hand in mine to show him that everything was alright, that I was glad that he did find Carlisle again, shame about the person who pushed him to do it. "World war two was happening when I received the news. By this time I had lived with Carlisle and Esme a few decades and began to think of them as my parents. Rose and Em had joined us and we were quite a family. We had just arrived in Forks for the first time when we received the bad news. Lilith had been killed in Berlin. Or at least I though she had until today." Looking me deep in the eyes he leaned forward, lips nearly touching "Lilith isn't a bad person. I owe her a lot. She always has her reasons for what she does. I don't know what they are or why it involves you but I promise that she won't hurt you, Dean or Sam. Just please try and get along with her, for me" then our lips crashed together.

Braking apart too soon for my liking, I bowed my head. Stupid dazzling vampire boyfirend. "I can't promise anything Edward. It goes against everything I know, what I was brought up to believe. But I can try." "That all I asked love" was the only five words spoken before returning to our previous activity.

It was me who separated our lips this time. I wanted more answers before we stepped out to face the wrath of my brothers. They were not going to be happy about any of this. I wonder how much I can get away with not telling them.

"How does Lilith know Carlisle? Were they....well you no?" A chuckle escaped from Edward "No. Remember how I told you Carlisle stayed with the Volturi. Well when he first told Aro about this new found form a nutrient Aro was not happy. Anyway to cut along story short Lilith stopped her father from killing Carlisle and in exchanged he had to be Lilith's caretaker for a while. Apparently she was quite a handful back in her day. Carlisle and she created a very strong bond. Almost like father and daughter. Any more questions."

I racked my brain for some more but I came up blank. Jumping of the countertop "No I think that's all for now. Let's get back out there before someone kills someone." Opening the bathroom door, it was slammed shut and I was spun around. Edward placed his hand on each side of my head and leaned in close. "Don't forget you have some explanations too Bella." Then he let me go and walked out the bathroom.

"Oh, crap" I groaned before following.


	11. Explainations

**DPOV**

I awkwardly tended to Sam, due to the latest revelations I did not trust Bella's future in laws to turn my back, not even for a second. The fuckers knew Lilith. Did they forget to mention to Bella that they were pure evil and if they did, she was still going to marry into that family? God that girl has some explaining to do before I pop each family member off one by one, but not before deposing of Lilith. Once I had patched Sam up as much as I could I took a seat next to my still unconscious brother. Each of the Cullen's had not moved from their position but I felt the tension in the air cease before Esme walked over to Carlisle and gave him a kiss before kneeling down to Lilith's level, whispering "I'm sorry honey, I didn't realise. I thought that... Well let's not get into what I thought." before embracing her into a hug. A chuckle from Lilith's lips escaped "It's ok. I most probably would of thought the same thing if Carli here was my husband. Jealously is just a demonic version of love."

Now thing are getting weird, supernatural style weird. How did Carlisle just explain to the others about his and Lilith's past, their lips didn't move or create a sound, how is it possible, were they all mind readers. Standing up, with the aim of to march to the bathroom, kick the door down and demand answers from Bella, a knock came from the door. "Cas, it's a rarity to see you around these day's What do I owe the pleasure to." I turned to see Jasper standing at the doorway motioning for him to come in. Taking three long strides Castiel stood in front of me. His eyes scanning the room, stopped briefly on Alice "Alice, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. You created quite a stir." then they carried on to Carlisle "Carlisle" "Castiel" was the short exchange before he returned his focus to me. "We need to talk Dean." Spinning around he stalked out the room, "Now" he commanded before crossing the threshold into the darkness of the night. I followed, briefly darting my view to Sam, hoping he would be ok, and stepped into the night.

With his back to me, leaning over the handrail I decided I would commence this interrogation "Cas, what's up." "You need to listen and trust me. The others aren't going to be happy with me for telling you this but you need to follow what I say, it maybe the only to stop the apocalypse." I hesitantly nodded. Who wasn't going to be happy with this bit of information the angel standing before me was about to state. But more importantly why wouldn't they be happy, if it would stop Lucifer from rising then they should be jumping for joy. "Listen to Bella and trust what she says even if it doesn't make sense to you. Do not make a move until she instructs. She trusts her life in the Cullen's hands just as I do." "Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with stopping the apocalypse? If you haven't notice the Cullen's are buddy bud with that little slut. To trust your life in them is suicidal." " No harm will come to you or Sam while they are here." Looking in to the room I saw Edward exit the bathroom while Bella followed and took their position on the bed, next to them sat Alice and Jasper their hands intertwined, Emmett leaning against the wall with his arms around Rosalie, Carlisle still had Lilith on his lap while Esme sat on the arm of the lazy boy and Sam was on his bed unconscious but breathing a.k.a alive. I felt a hand on my shoulder before it disappeared along with Castiel.

**BPOV**

A few moments after I took my place next to Edward Dean entered the room and sat next to Sam and focused his attention to the other side of the room. I copied his actions.

"I think we are ready darling. Now what happened after I left?" Carlisle calmly asked Lilith. When she opened her mouth to speak I cringed. I had spent so long haunted by the sound of her voice, fearing her very being, that seeing her as anything else was gut retching emough let alone trying to be nice to her.

"About fifty years after you left Daddy changed. He started to increase his feedings to at least 4 a week and forced ever one else to. Anyone who disobeyed was killed, this time never returning. At first I obliged, excited about the thought of regular nutrient. At first it was wonderful, he would bring in only the fit and healthy and they were quickly silenced. But after a while he started to bring in the old, the sick, young adults, children and even babies. Then the torture began. They were never silenced before we feed, he would get a group of about 20 and kill them slowly one by one so the others could watch what their fate was. Sometimes he would keep them for days. Some he feed on until they were almost dead then pulled away effectively turning them. Once the change was over he would kill them, just for kicks. Some he did keep, hence Jane and Alec. As time went on he began to torture his victims in more creative ways and brought destruction to Italy and half of Europe. There were a few that objected to Aro's new ways but learnt the hard way not to question him." A chill went up my spine. I knew Aro was twisted from the little meeting we had last year, but this was on a whole other level. Edward responsively put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer.

"This went on for decades before I confronted him. This was not the Dad I knew and I just wanted the old one back. I went up to his room. Opening the door I found him in bed with a woman, her on his lap screaming in pleasure. There were several bodies lying across the floor, bed and chair. After the woman's orgasm subsided she collapsed on his shoulder while he continued to pound into her. Once he caused another orgasm to ripple through her body he flashed a smile at my and began his feeding, letting his orgasm to be realised. Once she was drained he threw her across the room and stalked towards me. Stroking my cheek he lent to my ear and whispered "next time you should join us" before licking my neck. Slapping him in rage he stumbled across the room. Standing his eyes turned black and he threw me out the window without moving from the spot. Once I landed I ran. Never would I return to that place." Lilith leaned in to Carlisle; he rubbed her back "continue when ready."

Silence travel through out the room, broken when Lilith returned to her story "I wandered the world alone, never trusting another person. My father, who is supposed to protect me from anything, was suddenly the thing I needed protecting from. It was through my wanderings that I met Edward. He allowed me to trust again and I began to rely on him for my sanity. We travel together for about 9 years before I learnt that Aro and the guards were after me. I persuaded Edward to go back to Carlisle, this was my fight and I would not get him involved. If I made it through I would try and find him again. It was world war two, I was in Berlin when the caught up with me. The fight came down to me and Aro, and even though he had hurt me so much I could never destroy him. He obviously didn't feel the same way because next thing I knew I woke up in Hell."

My eyes widened at the final word Lilith spoke. She must have caught the reaction because with chuckle she said "Naive little Bella. Even vampires can go to hell." I turned my head to see Dean choke at Lilith's comment. Crap, the cat is defiantly out of the bag.

"It was here that I learnt that Aro was possessed." Taking in the newest bit of information I smiled. Only people with souls can be possessed. If Aro was possessed that must mean that vampires have souls. Therefore Edward and the Cullen's have a soul, which means Edward is wrong and I am right. Ha. Broken from my inner thought, Lilith continued "I was shattered by this revelation. About 2 years ago I befriended a demon, Ruby. I told her about Aro, his change and finding out he was possessed, she told me about a spell that could draw demon soul of immortal beings. But the only person who could do it was Lucifer himself. When the two dumb fucks over there open the gates to hell I took the opportunity. I flew out of hell and deprived a plan. I started to break the 66 seals. After sending Dean to hell I knew it was only a matter of time. It only took three months. I must say I was impressed. He lasted a lot longer then I gave him credit for. I only have twenty more seals to go and then I can have my daddy back, back to how it was suppose to be for eternity. But once again I have a little problem to deal with. It's called the Winchesters."

I stopped breathing at that point. Lilith wanted to kill me to stop her from breaking the seals so she can have her dad back. It actually had nothing to do with me as such but more what I was doing.

My brother must of had the same thought as me, from the bed in corner came "Lilith if we help you with Aro, will you stop breaking the seals."


End file.
